Breaking Point
by KellyYeoh
Summary: Natsume ignored Ruka after Ruka performed a dance and Ruka wants to find out why . What will happen ? NxR


**Disclaimer** : _i do not own Gakuen Alice._

**Summary** : _Natsume suddenly ignores Ruka and Ruka wanted to find out why . NxR (the first time i'm writing a gay fic . please R&R .)_

_

* * *

At first, Natsume just shrugged it off as admiration or affection._

Being a skilled dancer himself--Natsume was modest, but not stupid--, he knew how to appreciate talent in others. And the boy was good-looking enough, Natsume recognized; the shrieking, rabid, clawing fangirls were living proof. Besides, he was one of his closest friends.

So it hadn't seemed too odd to Natsume when he realized that he liked to watch Ruka.

Until Koko elbowed him sharply in the side one day after Hotaru had blackmailed Ruka into performing a different style of dance. It involved quite a bit of sashaying and hip-swaying and thrown smoldering looks--

Koko leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "You might want to close your mouth, you're starting to droo~ool."

Natsume was about to elbow him back and hiss, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about", until he realized in consternation that his eyes were glued to the Ruka's hips, his mouth was, indeed, wide open, and his heart was pounding.

Oh, crap.

* * *

  
Even with the earth-shattering realization that Natsume was attracted to his very male friend, he hardly had a problem acting normally around said friend (unless the boy was being particularly clingy--and there was just no stopping Ruka when he was feeling clingy--, but that was a completely different story).

There were exceptions.

"It's been so long since we've been out together, just the two of us, Natsume," the younger boy chirped during dessert. Natsume gnawed on the inside of his cheek and nodded mutely. Because, he thought, there was just no point in opening his mouth if only incoherent gurgles would come out.

He had never, ever realized before The Epiphany just how inappropriately Ruka consumed ice cream. The other boy closed his eyes in delight, savoring each spoonful with almost palpable pleasure and intermittent breathy sighs of satisfaction, carefully lapping all traces of ice cream from the spoon before digging in again, running his tongue tantalizingly along his bottom lip to catch a stray--

"Natsume, are you okay?" Natsume tore glazed eyes away from that mouth to meet the blond's gaze and nodded dumbly. "You've been awfully quiet since dessert came out," Ruka continued in earnest, "You haven't even touched your cake!"

Immediately, Natsume stabbed at the innocent confection on his plate and ate vigorously in a valiant attempt to purge himself of his thoughts. A stifled giggle.

"What?" he mumbled around the mouthful of half-chewed cake.

Suddenly, Ruka leaned in, causing alarms to fire off in Natsume's head, warning him to move back, move back now. So naturally, Natsume froze, wide-eyed, and nearly choked on the cake when the other slowly brushed his index finger along the corner of his mouth.

"You got cream on your lip." Another giggle. Ruka pulled back, and under Natsume's horrified gaze, happily licked the frosting off his finger.

* * *

  
It was so quiet Natsume could hear the air conditioner running in the living room. This was not something that happened in a house of two young men. He revolved slowly, eyeing the furniture with suspicion. This could only mean that--

"ATTACK!" came the screech behind him. Natsume whirled around, but a brown-topped missile was already hurtling at him at the speed of sound, knocking him off his feet and onto the floor with a resounding crash. Natsume groaned as he looked up at Ruka's beaming face and reminded himself to never let his best friend near sugar again.

"Get off me, you freak," he wheezed, pounding on the blond's back.

"But it's so comfortable!" Ruka mock-protested, nuzzling against the older boy's cheek playfully. Natsume grimaced--he had forgotten Ruka was particularly clingy on a sugar high.

It was quiet for a moment as the younger boy basked in his triumph and Natsume regained his breath, fighting not to make dime novel comparisons between Ruka's eyes and shining, soulful aquamarine orbs. Ruka shifted his body on top of Natsume's to find a more comfortable position, and Natsume squeaked.

* * *

A yank into the room and the slamming of the door, and suddenly a pair of hands were clenching at his shirt and flashing eyes were boring into his.

_  
"Why are you avoiding me?" Ruka demanded._

"W-what are you talking about?" Natsume's eyes darted back and forth in desperate search for an escape route. The only possible way out was the door, but he was currently trapped against it by his nearly seething best friend. Natsume supposed he could make a break for the window, but they were six stories up and he had no desire to end up as a stain on the sidewalk.

"Don't lie to me, Hyuuga Natsume,"--Natsume winced, because he was always just Natsume--"I know you are. You haven't talked to me in days, you go out of your way to avoid me, y-you don't like it when I touch you..." As if to prove his point, Ruka pressed a palm against Natsume's cheek. Natsume flinched, and felt the blond's form tremble against him at his reaction. Fuck.

"A-are you mad at me? I don't know what I did wrong, please tell me..."

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. This wasn't happening. If he--

"I'll do anything to make things better..." Ruka's grip on Natsume's shirt loosened, and the younger boy pressed his face against Natsume's chest, shoulders shaking.

He was. Fuck. This was so. Fucking. Wrong.

When Ruka finally looked up, his blue eyes were wide and pleading, eyelashes trembling with tears. Natsume bit back a groan and weakly pressed himself against the door.

... He was not getting off on his best friend's distress.

"Natsume, please..." Ruka bit his lip and gripped Natsume's arms.

Oh, fuck it.

He shoved Ruka away, sending the boy stumbling back until he landed onto the bed with an oomph, hurt and bewilderment in his eyes. Natsume waited patiently for the boy catch his breath before he pounced.  


_

* * *

  
Sharp rapping at the door jerked Ruka from dreams of fairies and elves and and glitter and clouds. Groggily opening his eyes, he blinked at the sight of Natsume's sleeping face inches from his own. He then felt the weight of the other boy's arm across his waist, restraining his movement. His final realization was that they were both quite naked under the sheets._

Ruka blinked again, but the memories came rushing back, the frantic kisses and touches, writhing and whimpering and wanting, needing. He flushed, smiling fondly at the slumbering face. Natsume was completely knocked out, but he had been the one doing most of the work. The noise didn't disturb the older boy at all. Ruka pressed a kiss to Natsume's forehead and carefully eased out of his arms.

"Hold on, I'm coming," he called softly, glancing around. He quickly grabbed his boxers and a T-shirt--Natsume's, he noted--and dressed. Yanking the door open, he was greeted by an irritable Koko leaning against the doorway.

"It's about time," the other boy snapped, "Do you know how long I've been knocking? I was just about to leave--" He paused, taking in Ruka's tousled hair, messy attire, and sleepy expression. Koko shoved the boy to the side and stepped into the room. His eyebrows rose at the sight of the sleeping blonde on the bed, and he turned back to Ruka, who was fidgeting and studying his feet with intense interest. A sigh. "Really, Pinocchio," he remarked, crossing his arms over his chest, "And here I thought you'd plan better. It's only 6 pm."

The younger boy blushed, but when he met Koko's eyes, his lips curved up into a cheeky grin.

"Well, you know what they say. Third time's the charm." Sparkling eyes and a V-sign.

Victory.


End file.
